Dave Strider X Reader: A Snowy Night
by Isura Hikari
Summary: Reader-chan is an aspiring singer, writing songs about the one guy that makes her heart flutter...Dave Strider. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. I don't know who made the cover art, but thank you
1. Chapter 1

Your name was (F/N) (L/N). You were a fourteen year old human. You were friends with Jade Harley, Rose Lalonde, John Egbert and…

Dave Strider…

Ahhh, his very name just made you shiver inside. He was the absolute cutest boy you had ever seen. With his stoic face, and those cool-kid glasses, and that deep voice...like caramel, gliding over his tonsils.

You wanted him to be yours. In fact, you probably just wanted him. Period. You loved him with every fiber of being, every cell in your body.

You had been friends with him, John, Rose, and Jade for as long as you could remember.

Friends. Damn.

You did NOT want to be friends. You wanted to be so much more than that. But there was no way that you were going to tell him about your feelings anytime soon. And if there was any chance he liked you, it was absolutely invisible.

Your Pesterchum dinged. Your heart leaped when you checked the message, seeing it was from him.

TG: Hey, what's up?

You paused. Wait...am I supposed to wait? Five minutes? Ten minutes? Wait, but what if he gets offline? Or what if he gets offended. No wait...don't wait? You debated back and forth in your head for what seemed like forever, until you replied, thinking that you had debated with yourself for a suitable amount of time to reply.

(Your Username): I'm just listening to music. Got any new tunes?

You checked the clock. It had been two minutes.

Awww, not again.

He loved to talk about music. It was one of the few things that he should his liking for. You always read and re-read this messages, just to hear his excitement in your head. You didn't really understand them. However, you let him talk to you about music and remixes and software because you loved him.

But you weren't going to tell him.

Nuh-uh! No way, absolutely never!

In fact, the only people that knew about your love for Dave were the people on youtube. You had wrote a song about him and posted it, not even expecting to get that many views at all, to discover that it actually was quite popular. You had wrote more and uploaded more and now you had quite a fanbase.

And they were the only people who knew.

It was funny, you supposed, that random people who you didn't know, knew the most about you. Or at least, knew the most about your love for Dave.

You were excited because it was going to be Christmas soon, only a week away. The five of you always planned to spend it together, and Dave suggested that he be host.

You were so, so excited.

You were going to spend a full three days in Dave Strider's house with Dave Strider.

And you other friends of course, but hello, Dave Strider.

You guys always spent Christmas together, as well as other holidays. You had hosted a Christmas or two at your house as well, but this was exciting. You just couldn't imagine Christmas without your friends.

LE TIME SKIP BECAUSE I WAS LAZY

Today was the day! It was finally three days before Christmas, and you were standing at the airport, waiting for your friends.

You walked on into the terminal, dragging your (F/C) suitcase behind you. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw Dave, with his ever present sunglasses, standing at the door.

Waiting for you.

You smiled at him and hugged him gently. He hugged you back as well. Your pulse raced at being in his arms, being surrounded by Dave. You were sorry when you had to let go.

"Where are the others?" You asked, practically skipping on the ground beneath your feet.

"They wanted to stay at home," he said, in his usual stoic manner, gesturing to all the snow on the ground, "It's kinda cold out, huh?" You both busted up laughing.

"Only a little," you giggled, "Thanks for coming out to meet me though, even though it's cold."

"No problem. I wanted to see you anyways."

You flushed, but quickly looked down and squashed the thought before you could get any hopes.

"Uh..um..when did the others get here?"

You guys had a conversation about random things, tacos and such as he drove you to his house.

"You're here!" Jade called, hugging you the second you had walked through the door. Rose waved at you in her typical, calm demeanor, and John hugged you once Jade let go. "You got her!" John said cheerfully, "Hope the ride wasn't too lonely without us three." He winked at Dave.

You giggled. "What was that about?", you asked, as Dave walked you up to the room where you would be staying. It was a relatively small room, but you would be by yourself. Luckily. You sighed in relief as soon as he had left. You would be able to sing while you were here. You felt almost like it was your job to write, to sing, so that people who felt the same way you did would have an outlet. They wouldn't feel alone. You had been working on a new song for a while, and had brought the music with you. Now you only had to sing it…

You went downstairs to have dinner with your friends and Bro.

As you guys laughed and joked, you took a look at the Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

"Ooh, it's so pretty!" You said happily, gazing at the beautiful glowy lights. You got up to look closer at it. You felt warm breath on your ear. "Yeah...beautiful, isn't it?"

You turned your head back to see that Dave was about, I don't know, TWO INCHES FROM YOUR FACE.

You gazed into his sunglasses, seeing the reflection of your own (E/C) eyes in the lenses.

Your pulse raced, feeling like a drum beat was in your throat. You were sure he could hear it.

But you couldn't hear the beating of his own heart…or the blush he hid as he stepped back. "The lights seem prettier from close up," he explained, as he thought to himself, lamely.

Your heart slowed down, but only slightly. "Yeah.." you said, hoping that your own blush would fade.

It didn't.

The awkward moment diminished when the five of you went into Dave's movie room and watched cheesy, *ahem* ironic, Christmas movies till about midnight. Then you all kinda...fell asleep.

Except for you.

You had a job to do.

You snuck up to the room you were staying and quickly taped a blanket over the door. You put your trusty laptop on the desk in the room, attatched the charger in it, clicked your microphone into place, plugged your headphones in, and logged into all of your accounts.

It was showtime.

Well, sort of. Really, it was just you editing the song, changing the music, and stuff like that. You never got the chance to sing that night.

However, you weren't alone.

Someone was watching you through a crack in the door…


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up the next morning swaddled in blankets. At about two in the morning, you remembered, you had shut down your computer and logged out of everything and climbed back into the tangle of blankets that your friends were nestled in. You grinned when you saw Rose and John snuggled together. Knew it…

You remembered lying down in the first soft corner of blankets you saw. At night, it didn't really occur to you that maybe, just maybe, you should see who was nestled by you.

But no, you didn't, and now you were nose to nose with Dave.

He was still asleep, thank god. He seemed even more tired than you, even though you stayed up later than the rest. You had woken up to the scent of boy permeating your bubble of sleep and had shot awaken immediately when you opened your eyes and were staring right at him!

So you had laid there for about ten minutes now, just staring at him, not daring to move for fear of moving the blanket that he also had wrapped around himself.

Also...you didn't really want to.

So you laid there, and stared at his beautiful face, until he moved.

And his sunglasses fell off.

You could finally see his eyes, or at least, his closed eyes. He looked childlike, cocooned in blankets, with his eyes closed and worry-free.

You loved him even more now, now that you could see his true face, not the emotionless mask he usually had.

A crazy idea came to mind, and you gently raised a hand.

Wait, no way!

It wouldn't work…

Maybe it would?

You gently nudged him. "Dave," you whispered, "Daaaaave?"

His eyes flickered open and your own went wide.

His eyes were red. He looked confused for a second and then he realized that his glasses had fallen off. "Crap!" he snatched them on and you continued to stare. His eyes were red...red.. "I'm sorry!" he said, "Please, forget that you saw! I don't want people to know!"

It took you a few minutes to realize what he meant. "They're just red." You said, "It's not really that big of a deal." He looked shocked.

"You mean...it's not weird? Or creepy or whatever?" He looked anxious. It was the first time you had seen him that upset about anything. You shook your head.

"No...not really. It's just startling, I guess. I wasn't expecting that. Does anyone else know?" He looked down embarrassedly. "Just John. Nobody else."

You smiled. "Don't worry," you said, "I won't tell anyone." Suddenly, he hugged you, squeezing you tight. "Thanks," he said pulling back from the hug, back to his normal self. Your heart fluttered. "Let's wake the others up, huh?"

Every instinct in your body was screaming out, No! Tell him! Tell him now! This is the perfect time, isn't it?! Go!

"Dave I-" your stomach was in your throat, in your feet, you heart was fluttering all over the place, your pulse was racing, and your hands were cold. "I...think that's a good idea, they've slept for way too long…" You said...staring at your hands.

He nodded and grinned at you. "Yeah, they definitely have." As he woke everybody up, you thought quietly about what you had seen.

His eyes are red…

What a pretty color…

LE NEXT DAY (Aka, Christmas Eve)

Christmas Eve! It was Christmas Eve and you were so excited you couldn't think straight. The tree glowed with the lights that you had all hung together, glittered with the ornaments that you had all put on together. John had thrown glitter in Rose's hair and Jade wrapped a garland around her neck like a boa. Presents were scattered underneath, presents that you had all wrapped in your rooms secretively.

Christmas Eve was also the night that you had promised your fans that you would sing the new song. You ninja'ed up to your room and prepared the sound-blocker, aka, the blanket, and set up your microphone.

And you sang.

It flowed out of you like a river, the beautiful melody you had composed just for the crimson-eyed boy you loved.

You finished the song with tears welling in the corners of your eyes.

"Dave Strider…" You whispered, as two, perfect tears fell, "I love you."

"That was a beautiful song." You whipped your head around to see him in the door. Your eyes flew open in horror as you realized that he had been there for a while.

For the whole song.

"What are you doing?! Wait! This is your house. But, uh…! You weren't supposed to hear that!" You were freaking out at this point, waving your hands around frantically and floundering miserably as your tried to backtrack. He wasn't ever supposed to know!

"Why not?" He just stared at you, and now, you could see the outline of his beautiful eyes through his sunglasses, straight and emotionless.

"Because it was for you! You weren't supposed to know!" He started to walk towards you. "(Y/N) I…"

You ran past him, out the door, into the night. You ran to the park that was a little ways down from his house. You didn't know what to do. You stood in the park, underneath a tree and you felt a small snowflake touch your cheek. Or was that the tears that were now flowing freely? You didn't want him to know, ever. He couldn't like you! You weren't special enough and he was special. He was different, something exciting and new and you loved him. You loved everything about him.

You saw him running into the park after you, illuminated by a streetlight. You couldn't move, you couldn't run, you were crying too hard. He stopped and suddenly he hugged you. Your eyes opened wide.

"(Y/N) I...I love you too."

It was like melted chocolate coated your heart. He...what? You felt as light as air, and yet, still grounded, by his arms wrapped around you.

"I've always loved you. Ever since I met you for the first time, I've always tried to hide my feelings for you. Your eyes, the way you would smile, the way you could see happiness in your eyes when something good happened to you, to anyone really. You are so nice. You're too nice. I'm not good enough for you. I'm a freak. A stoic, emotionless freak with red eyes."

"Dave...I...You're too good for me. You're wonderful. I love everything about you. I didn't ever want to tell you, because I thought you wouldn't love me like that."

"Well," he cradled your face in his hands, "you thought wrong."

And then you had your first kiss underneath the stars. A kiss full of tears and happiness, surrounded by the snow.

LATER THE NEXT DAY

You and Dave were looking at the comments on your youtube.

"What happened?" you read aloud, "Tell us what happened! What the heck is going on? What?" You were seriously confused. Dave's eyes went wide.

"(Y/N)...did you edit the part where I heard you?"

"...No…"

THE END


End file.
